


so things mightve escalated

by samalambis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalambis/pseuds/samalambis
Summary: It all started one day when Sam was being a rightful ass about Dean using his laptop for porn.Things might've carried off from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> random pwp that wouldnt leave me alone and for once didnt stretch into five million words yES

It all started one day when Sam was being an ass about Dean using his laptop for porn.  But, in Sam’s good opinion, he had a right to be pisssd because _viruses_ and Sam didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to clean up the mess his laptop always was after one of Dean’s ‘sessions’.

“For the _last time_ , Dean, stop - using - my laptop - for - your - damn - _porn_.”  Sam bit out, seething rage and Dean stared at him with bored, lidded eyes.  A quirk to his brow that spoke for itself - ‘really?’.  Sam wanted to smack the look off his face.

“What’s the problem, Sam?  Every guy needs a little extra something to help.”  Dean said with a shrug.

“Not _every_ guy, Dean, _I_ don’t.”  Sam said, a thumb jut at his own chest for emphasis.

“That’s because you’re a freak.”  Dean huffed out, before deciding on his own terms the conversation was done - _which it was not_.

“Oh, no you don’t.”  Sam said, grabbing Dean by the collar and with the force of his ire yanked Dean from the precipice of the bathroom to get him right back in the conversation where he belonged.

“Sammy, _come on_.”  Dean griped, turning to look at him with annoyance and Sam returned the glare tenfold.

Then, in the unwarranted staring contest of their donkey-like-stubbornness, Sam sprung an idea.

“Fine, you know what?”  Sam started.

“What?”

“You want to watch porn on my laptop?  Then go right ahead.”

“Wait - really?  Just like that?”  Dean asked, disbelief staining his tone.

“No yeah, you’re right, Dean.”  Sam said back, casual.

“I am?  Well, of _course_ I am -”

“I’ll just have to supervise you.”  Sam finished with, a cheeky grin plastered on his face because Dean would _not_ agree to this - and his laptop, his precious, sacred laptop, would be free of viruses at last.

In the horrid seconds of awkward silence that followed, Sam felt his cheeks burn because Dean wasn’t saying anything - wasn’t brushing him off and maybe Sam’s joke was pushing it?  Perhaps he crossed a line but it’s not like he was _serious_ or anything -

“Fine.”  Dean requised, and Sam’s heart lept up and out through his throat.

It was Sam’s turn to gawk, “Wait - what?”

“Alright - if you really want to be such an ass about this that you have to _supervise_ me, then fine.  Doesn’t change anything for me.”  Dean said with a tone that suggested they were talking about _clothes_ among other things instead of Sam’s stupid bloody idea to watch Dean jack it to porn.

Sam just wanted his laptop to stay clean.  And if this is some elaborate prank on Dean’s part then - well, Sam won’t be the one to say uncle.

“Well alright then.”  Sam said with crossed arms.

“Glad we talked this out like _adults_ , Sam.”  Dean returned.

“Absolutely.”

“Mhm.”

-

“We’re doing this.”  Sam said, and he meant to sound more sure, more authoritative, but ended up sounding more half choked and confused than anything.

Dean just grinned that grin that Sam knew translated to - _I’m trying to be cool and am totally not panicking - see this grin?  Not panicking_.

Sam personally felt that one.

But Winchester’s were, if anything, stubborn.  And weren’t going to back out now, not even with the strange tension or the awkward maneuvering they went through where Sam could see the screen and somehow _not_ be vibrantly aware of where Dean’s hand was.

After some fumbling they got themselves positioned side by side on the bed, shoulder to shoulder, back to headboard and legs crossed.  The laptop was sitting innocently between them, google chrome open and Dean’s finger hovered nervously over the mouse pad.

“Well, go on, then.”  Sam managed to say, gesturing with one flop of hand and Dean glared out of the corner of his eye.

“Shut up, man!  I have to - to get in the zone.”  Dean stumbled over his own words, shuffling where he sat and his cheeks had a high flush that Sam couldn’t stop staring at like an idiot.

“Get in the zone faster!”  Sam hissed through his teeth, and Dean promptly impressed Sam by typing his search and looking him in the eye the entire time.  

Dean’s search, painfully basic, was just ‘porn vids’.  Sam cringed inwardly as all sorts of websites and ads littered the page, Dean looking away with a tense jaw to eye them up and Sam clenched his hands in his lap.

Dean hovered over one website - it’s name an idiotic combination of x’s and n’s - before diving in.  

“The first one, really?”  Sam asked as the page loaded.

“Shut up!”  Dean bit out before an ugly bright blue lit up the dark room from the screen, and Sam had to squint through the sudden stab of offense to watch blearily the mouse wander aimlessly until clicking the main video advertised on the website.  Some supposed amateurs first time with two dudes or the other and the raving reviews only had great things to say about it.

Sam didn’t get the appeal - maybe because it was more than easy enough for him to get some whenever, and also because maybe he just never really _cared_ whether he got some or not.  If it happened it happened, lucky dick day, but if it didn’t it wasn’t like he was tortured by _almost_ like Dean seemed to be.  

Which, speaking of Dean.

He turned a sly glance Dean’s way as the video got through the short introduction to move on to the meat of it all, and high moans and whines leaked through the small speakers.  Slick sounds and Dean’s blush was even more prominent, his brother’s pupils blown wide and he stared with a curious interest Dean’s hand twitch and fidget over his jeans obvious bulge.

This was the tipping point, really, that Sam should’ve called it quits.  

But, Sam’s last name wasn’t Winchester for nothing.

“Fuck it.”  Dean whispered harshly and unzipped his jeans, pulling himself out and Sam switched his sight fire quick to the screen, watching as the girl who barely looked twenty was sandwiched by the two men.  He felt his cheeks heat, his cock twitching in his jeans but somehow, Sam felt it had less to do with the girls money shot being proudly displayed and more to do with the soft sounds spilling from Dean’s mouth.

The slicker, more _here_ sounds of Dean’s hands - he used both apparently, Sam noted - sliding up and down his length filled Sam’s head more than the girls moans and he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Fuck.”  Dean _whined_ out, and Sam couldn’t help the peek down, mesmerized instantly by the sight of Dean’s flushed cock, his brother’s hands wringing out the precome and using it to slick the route more than the lotion Dean was using and Sam felt his mouth dry.  Well shit.

It was kind of hot.  Double shit.

And the sound Dean made when he came?  Double fucking shit.

-

“You should jerk it to.”  Dean said one day, and Sam looked up from his bag in the corner with minor shock.

“What?”  Sam asked, but he knew what Dean meant.

Dean was referring, of course, the now almost nightly chore of Sam’s that became watching Dean masturbate to porn so he could clean his computer right after and make sure Dean didn’t click any particularly nasty ad or sight.

“Dude, though I hate to admit it, you kinda have a big dick so it’s not that hard to tell when you’re, well, _hard_.”  Dean ended with oh-so-eloquently, and Sam choked on his own spit while Dean snickered at his pun.

So Sam by the third night of his own - _private_ show of sorts, he had a harder and harder time hiding Sammy Jr’s interest, and he knew Dean was peeking a look because the smirks shot his way reeked of self importance.  Sam would be worried that Dean knew his little brother was starting to get a raging hard on for him - except Sam knew his brother all too well.  Dean probably assumed Sam was getting off because of the porn.

And you know what?  Sam was just fine with being ‘wrong’ this time.  He guessed.

“I’m not - I’m not going to fucking _masturbate_ next to you.”  Sam struggled out.

“And why not?  I’ve been doing it.  It ain’t that,” pausing to muffle a snicker, “ _Hard_ to do it.”  Dean finished with, and Sam let out an exasperated groan and smushed his face in his hands.

“Dean…”  Sam said in warning, and Dean jostled his shoulder with an elbow.

“C’mon lil bro - you worried that you’ll come too fast?  Now I know you’ve never felt the touch of a woman so seeing might be more different than -”

“You know I’m not a virgin, Dean.”  Sam deadpanned.

“ _You know I’m pussyfooting it, Dean_.”  Dean mimed back, and Sam grunted his disapproval.

“Dean, come on, man, that’s just - you know.  It’s,” Sam stopped, hands waving in the air like maybe that’ll get his point across and Dean glared with eyes to cut through any excuses.  “Okay, fine.”  Sam finally ended with, sounding like a lost puppy.

“Good.”

Well alright then.

-

“What are you waiting for, Sam?”  Dean asked as they assumed their usual position, back to headboard, shoulder to shoulder, and laptop open and already displaying quite the video.

“I’m.”  Sam stuttered out, watching the newest star enjoy giving a blowjob _way_ more than anyone ever really should.

“Why don’t you _get in the zone faster,_ Sam?”  Dean said with particular mirth, repeating Sam’s own words and Sam glared at him.  He couldn’t _get in the zone_ because the chicks getting dicked was not what was doing it for him.

“Well why don’t _you_ start, then?”  Sam shot back, because Dean was the current star of Sam’s fantasies and if Dean wants them to - to fucking _masturabate_ together, then Dean has to unknowingly meet his demands.

“Easy enough for me.”  Dean said with a cheerful smile, pulling out his cock and applying the proper dab of lotion before beginning.  One hand at the base and squeezing while the other tattered along the length of himself, pressing along the vein and pushing the precome out, a thumb swirling in the mess.

And _there_ we go, Sam’s engine starting as he shot a discrete look down, drinking in the sight of Dean’s filthy jerking it.

With slow, nervous hands he unzipped his pants, pulling out his half hard dick and grimacing down at it.  The traitor it was.  Without batting an eye Dean handed him the lotion, and Sam frowned even more as he applied it to his hand before taking hold of the base of his cock.

Alright.  Now he just has to move.  Fine.

“Gonna - _ngh_ , gonna start?”  Dean said, tone breathless and Sammy Jr revved to his full height at that.

Carefully, he glued his eyes to screen, not really enjoying the girl getting creampied currently but instead focusing solely on the warm weight of Dean next to him.  With this in mind, sliding up his length and sighing with the pleasure wasn’t so bad.

Still, wary of everything, he kept it simple.  Up down up down, nothing fancy.  

It worked well enough, and he came with a low grunt at the breathy, high moan that meant Dean just came as well.  And in the quiet, satisfied afterglow on Dean’s part, Sam could only focus on the fact Dean was a little noise maker - and how much Sam wanted to see what _other_ noises Dean could make.

-

A few more nights of them now _both_ jerking it, Dean spoke up.

“You’re not doing it right.”  Dean quipped, already down to business and slowly sliding up his length.

“What?”  Sam asked, dick in one hand as he lazily stroked up.

“You’re just going _up down up down_ \- who the fuck jerks like that?”  Dean said, one hand that was just on his dick up and waving with the complaint.

“Maybe someone who _doesn’t_ want to jerk next to their brother?”  Sam returned with and Dean just scoffed.

“Says the guy who’s been coming every night so far to - what was it again?  Oh right, porn.”  

“I am _not_ coming to porn.”  Sam said, too quick and it really wasn’t the reason.  Not that Dean knew that.

“Oh yeah?  Say that to...” Dean trailed off for a moment, squinting at the tags of their newest video, “Miss Lucy who is currently very much enjoying the attention of what's-his-face.”

“Look, the porns - the porns second fiddle.”  Sam ended with, because although he didn’t want to admit he’s getting off to Dean, he _also_ didn’t want Dean to honestly believe Sam found any of this porn business interesting.

“Whatever you say, lamo.”  Dean said, focusing back in on the screen and that was that.

-

“Alright, I can’t sit to watch this anylonger, time for big brother to give you some pointers.”  Dean said one night, a week after their first stupid conversation on Sam’s ‘skills’ at jerking it.

“I don’t need pointers, Dean.”  Sam said, glaring through his bangs at his brother who wasn’t even looking at the screen playing some enticingly lewd noises.

“Yes, yes you fucking _do_ , your poor dick.”  Dean said, actually _looking_ at Sam’s dick with empathy as Sam once again only gave it the up-down treatment.

“My _dick’s_ just fine, Dean, I’m twenty four so I’m pretty fucking sure I know how to masturbate.”

“That is _not_ happy masturbating, that’s - that’s just _sadsturbating_.”  Dean gestured again to Sam’s lack of purpose in his hands lazy movements.  And by this point Sam was unsure why they were both still jerking and talking at the same time.

“Are you proud of that pun?”

“Yes.  Now shut up and watch the master.”

“I’m _not_ going to -” Sam cut off with a shocked gasp, because holy fucking mother of all shits Dean’s _hand_ was on his _dick_ .  “What the fuck are you doing?”  Sam asked, tone high in warning as Dean squeezed his hand along Sam’s cock, purposely wringing out precome to help slick the way and _admittedly_ , it did feel fucking fantastic.

“Showing you the ropes.”  Dean said, tone breathless and his cheeks were blushing more than usual.

“That’s - that’s not, _fuck_ .”  Sam broke off with a curse, because Dean knew what he was doing here.  Even though Sam knew how to do everything Dean was doing, he just refused to do so on principle Dean was right next to him - however, when he did get ‘fancy’ it never quite felt this good, and Sam was sure it was _Dean’s_ lithe hands that was making everything a couple thousand times better.

He bit the inside of his cheek, letting out grunts and his whole body jerked with the urge to pull Dean in close, where he really wanted him, as Dean kept the even sliding pressure of his hands up.

“Feels good?”  Dean asked, tone curious and low and Sam cracked an eye open, looking at him and a strange tension passed between them.  The porn was still playing in the background, forgotten.

“Yeah.”  Sam grunted out, tone akin to a growl as another gasp bit out of him when Dean’s thumb swirled his tip.  

“Told ya.”  Dean practically breathed out, looking back down at Sam’s cock with dark eyes as he focused solely on his hands task on it.

Any words of Sam’s in turn was lost, choking in his own throat as Sam’s hips jerked up into the air, fucking the tight space of Dean’s hand and he found it curious that Dean gave a small breathy moan at that.  No matter - he threw his head back when he came, come spurting out onto Dean’s hands and when he made his neck muscles work to look down at the mess, another weak spurt pushed out when he saw a few strands of his come that managed to land on Dean’s chin and lips.

Dean cleared his throat when he noticed Sam staring at him with awestruck eyes, a blush reinventing itself on his freckled cheeks and he wiped at Sam’s come with hurried motions.

“See?”  Dean said, swallowing thickly, “That’s how you do it.”  

Sam couldn’t really find it in himself to reply, nodding like an idiot and when Dean turned his head to exit out of the long since finished video Sam shot a glance down and shuddered to realize Dean had already come.  When did he?  He was hard when he started touching Sam - and he used both hands on Sammy Jr the entire time.

The implications made Sam’s gut clench with a tight, possessive want.

-

They didn’t watch any videos for the next few nights, a case distracting them and when it was finally over and they crashed for the night in another nameless motel, Sam decided to make the first move.

After Dean exited the shower Sam was sitting patient and ready on the bed, legs crossed and in front of him was the laptop.

“Looking for another case?”  Dean asked, dressed only in sweatpants and Sam hummed.

“Not quite.”  Sam said, not batting an eye when he clicked play on the video and the wanton sounds of another porn star filtered through.

“Oh.”  Dean said, and his face flushed and so did his chest which Sam found very pretty, before stumbling his way on over to sit next to Sam.

Except that wasn’t what Sam had exactly in mind, and Sam grabbed at Dean’s hips - delighting in the shocked gasp that earned him - before uncrossing his own legs and tugging Dean into his lap.  Back to Sam’s chest and legs spread wide up and around Sam’s.

“Sammy, what -” Dean started, eyes wide and hands scrabbling for purchase.

“Thought I’d show you some of my own tricks.”  Sam said, low and hot into Dean’s ear and he felt more than heard the soft gasp that elicited, Dean’s body going still.

After a few seconds of silence and Sam double thinking his approach Dean relaxed into his hold, hands resting on his spread wide thighs and leaning against Sam’s solid chest.  “Alright then, Sam, show me what you got.”

Sam smirked against Dean’s shoulder, hooking his chin over it and he trembled just a moment, hands inching over the waistband of Dean’s sweatpants and boxers and Dean snorted.

“Second thoughts?”  Dean asked, a double meaning to it and Sam chuckled.

“Naw, man.”  Was all Sam said in reply before one hand pressed low and hard against the bulge of Dean’s dick, under the sweatpants but over the briefs, while the other slid up Dean’s chest to pull and pinch at his brother’s nipples.  He felt warmth pool low in his gut at the moan that slipped from Dean, Dean’s spine arching pretty into his hand and hips jerking up against Sam’s palm.

Sam squeezed and pressed along the length of him, getting a feel and giving soft bites to Dean’s exposed neck and shoulder.  Dean shuddered with each one, already panting and Sam didn’t think the porn video was necessary, and with one foot, lightly kicked the thing shut.  The room swathed in curtain filtered moonlight, the only sounds Dean’s moist breath and Sam’s heavy breathing.

“Best you got?”  Dean managed to get out when he adjusted to the feeling of Sam’s large palm pressing down against him.

Sam didn’t answer, hands pulling Dean free of his sweatpants and briefs and he let out a small groan when Dean’s dick slapped free, already red and leaking.

Deciding against lotion Sam started at the base, palm near covering the length of Dean’s cock and Sam shuddered with that, sliding his hand up, dry and warm, and squeezing as he went.  His thumb dug in on the major vein along the bottom, before swirling up and pressing against the slit at the head, spreading the precome slick and messy and the sound was dirty and filth as he jacked Dean nice and slow, making Sam grind his own cock up against Dean’s warm rump.

Dean, for his part, was shaking nice in Sam’s lap and letting out the softest, sweetest moans.  He jerked when Sam bit down again on his neck, and cried out when Sam started a much rougher pace, and when he felt the large bulge of Sam’s cock grind through layers of denim against his bare ass, he came with a shout.

After a few seconds of Dean panting and shivering in his lap, Sam released his cock, but kept his hands stroking along his brother’s inner thighs.

“How’s that for skills?”  Sam growled out, tone low and rough from arousal and Dean shocked Sam by turning his head to catch Sam’s eyes.  Dean’s own were lidded, eyelashes a dark smudge against his high cheekbones and in the low lighting his brother’s gorgeous green eyes were ethereal, lips inches from Sam’s and Sam felt his body shake with the want.

“Could’ve been better.”  Dean said, soft and hoarse, one hand buried in Sam’s hair, and before Sam knew it he was pulled into a dirtyhot kiss.  Dean plunging his tongue in his mouth and when Sam’s brain got with the program he gave back as good as he got.  Pulling away with a sharp nip to Dean’s lower lip, he shot his brother a lewd grin.

“Oh yeah?”  Sam challenged.

“Absolutely.”  Dean shot back.

This was going to be fun.

-

Things only escalated from there, a silent competition sparked between them, and maybe Sam would speak up about the obvious issues of this whole thing but - he has to admit, the sight of Dean on his knees and sucking down his cock quick and dirty in some filthy bathroom stall in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere, was a _really_ fucking hard one to even think of giving up.

And when he first fucked Dean?  That tight, warm heat - he’d castrate himself sooner than decide society was more important than _that_.

-


End file.
